Mi Amor Paul imprints
by Yalina09
Summary: Diaomand Torres. Paul Walker. When the abused and broken girl comes to La Push, she thinks there will be no difference. Along comes Paul, the arrogant prick turned to a lovesick puppy at the mere sight of her, and shows her how different it will be.
1. Prolouge

_**'Prolouge'**_

**'Diamond Torres' looked back at her reflection in her body-length mirror and thought out-loud, **

**"Im just fooling myself. It doesnt exist. In my world it just doesnt exist. Love."**

**What 'Diamond Torres' didnt expect was that Love would find her. **

**Things that noone ever thought would happen, will happen.**

**Secrets will be revealed.**

**Consequences will be deadly.**

**And if you want something, you have to face the unexpected.**

**Now for 'Diamond Torres' it will all begin here.**


	2. It All Starts Here

Chapter One.

'It All Starts Here'

Diamond Torres was good-looking. She admited it but only did so rarely. she didnt want to come off as conceited.

"My looks are simple to me" she thought. Oh was she wrong. Her friends always told her otherwise.

She had dark brown locks with many blonde highlights that flooded in soft curls down her back, which framed her heart-shaped face. Her bangs that constantly annoyed her were tinted all blond in contrast with her plae skin.

She had wide, round, puppy dog-like eyes but instead of brown, hers were a very dark shade of green that made her look eyes shined in the sun and made them look like pure glitering emeralds.

She had a straight lined-nose that accompanied her thin, dark pink, plump lips, which she had a bad habit of licking or chewing on when she was nervous or just bored in a situation. Her features were as soft as an angel but when angered, her features were very sharp and acute.

She had a slender petite that girls were jealous of. she could eat all she wanted and never gain weight. she had a nice curvy collarbone that went down to her perfectly molded breasts that super-models would absolutely die for.

"I gotta admit, i have the biggest chest out of most girls" she thought with a snicker and a fierce look at herself.

Following her breasts was her very toned stomach that boys dreamt to nibble and suck on. Her waist was small with lovely curves in all the right places. Her long legs made her taller and more intimadating. As a child, Diamond, hated her name but grew used to it after awhile.

Diamond Torres was the true defintion of beauty and she never noticed it.

All of these qualities she wasnt aware of. As a child, she read very much and still does. she read romance novels mostly and loved a how two people could fall in love so deeply. She always thought how she wanted to be the one finding her one true love. Her soulmate. Her everything. All she ever dreamed of.

She wanted that.

At that moment, Diamond laid on her queen sized bed at 2:23 A.M. and waited for yet another day. Another day of acting. Another day of her life not being complete. Another day hoping that somewhere, out there, there was someone for her.

She didnt want to die old and alone, Even though she was very popular at 'West Lee High School' and could easily have any guy with a snap of her fingers, She knew. She just knew that none of them were "The One".  
Ofcoarse she only one of the million of girls that wished for love but she was the one that needed it most. She didnt know that one hell of a trip awaited her.

Diaomand Torres fell asleep with a good feeling.

Tomorrow was a new day.

It was the start of her great rollercoatser of secrets, hurt, mystery, and most importantly Love.

It All Starts Here.


	3. A Very Good Feeling

_**Diamond Torres awakened at exactly 7:00 A.M. and thought back to last night.**_

_**"Today's a new day" she said with a big smile as she looked out her huge window, where the sun shined brighter than a star.**_

_**She decided not to waste any more time and please so she got up, laid her outfit on her bed and went to take a long, hot shower as a wake up call.**_

_**She reached the hallway bathroom and before she could even put her hand on the doorknob, the door opened and there behind it, was a very obvious hungover man.**_

_**light brown hair and dark brown eyes framed his chubby face and his built wasnt much different than chubby. His name was Steven Torres.**_

_**This was, Diamond Torres's, Abusive, Drunk, Traumatized Father. **_

_**"And what are you standin' round there for bitch?"**_

_**Her own father said.**_

_**Diamond didnt speak but instead only looked down.**_

_**Well that earned her a good smack in the face.**_

_**Diaomand held her red cheek and fought back all the cussing she wanted to say back to her father.**_

_**"I asked you a question, you worthless piece of crap!"**_

_**Her father said.**_

_**Diamond felt her anger and disgust for this man rise and before she could stop herself, she screamed at the top of her lungs-**_

_**"Well what if i dont wanna answer you filthy, stinking, rotten, hobo!"**_

_**Diamond's father started turning a wonderful shade of purple by now and Diamond knew **that **was not good.**_

_**Faster then Diamond could understand, her father roughly seized her arm and practically dragged Diaomand to her fathers bedroom.**_

_**When they were in the room, her father slammed the door shut and turned to his daughter.**_

_**"So you think your all superior huh?" He spoke. **_

_**He slowly walked over to Diamond and quicker than a snake, threw her onto his bed.**_

_**Diamond gulped.**_

_**She **knew **what was coming next.**_

_**"Well why dont i teach you whos boss round here huh **honey**?" Her father said with a devilish smile as he unzipped his pants.**_

_**He jumped on the bed and hovered over Diaomand as he quickly unbutttoned her pajama shirt while his hand went to her shorts thigh.**_

_**"Mmmm.... my love" he murmered.**_

_**Ofcoarse.**_

_**Thats what he always said.**_

_**See when Diamond was about 12 years old her mother, Crystal Ivan, died in a car crash.**_

_**A fucking car crash made her life hell.**_

_**Her father didnt take it well, especially when Diamond and her mother were identical looking. At first her father ignored her but after a few months, he started staring at her in different ways.**_

_**On Diamonds 13 year old birthday night, her father crept into her room, and did something that Diaomand would have never expected.**_

_**Diamond Torres got raped by her own father at merely age 13.**_

_**Since that day her father and her have never been the same and till now he constantly rapes and abuses her at age 17. He always murmured her mother's name everytime.**_

_**Finally when Diaomands father had finished, she took a deep breath and tried not to let her angry tears out. She got off the damned bed and looked down at her naked, passed out father with absolute disgust and horror.**_

_**"Oh god how much longer can i survive this?" she whispered.**_

_**A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand.**_

_**She didnt want to seem weak even if it was infront of herself.**_

_**She grabbed her clothes and fled from that awful room.**_

_**By now Diamond Torres knew she was wrong about that **good **feeling she had.**_

_**She flew to her room, not bothering to take her shower, and got dressed. She ate her breakfast that consisted of an apple and toast and ran to school.**_

_**She looked back once and thought-**_

_**'**Anything to get out of that house'_

_*****************************************_

_**When Diaomand arrived back at her house at 4:40 P.M. from a long day of boys following her, to girls giving jealous glares she had that **good feeling** again. **_

_**"**why?**" she thought**_

_**Her answer was given when she stepped into her house.**_

_**She was about to go to her room when her father called to her-**_

_**"Come here now you little shit!"**_

_**Diaomand rolled her eyes and hoped dearly that she didnt do anything wrong.**_

_**When she stepped into the kitchen, her father was reading the newspaper and only said to her-**_

_**"Go pack your bags"**_

_**Diamond was speechless.**_

_**Her brain was a jumble of words.**_

_**"**what?!**"**_

_**"**is he kicking me out?!**"**_

_**"**where the hell does this dipshit think im gonna go?!**" **_

_**"**is he insane?!**"**_

_**Just when Diaomand was about to burst with anger, her father said-**_

_**" Well what are you waiting for? The moving truck will be here tomorrow." **_

_**Silence.**_

_**"M-moving? Wait what?" she said**_

_**Her father finally looked at her and said with an emotionless face-**_

_**"What are you deaf too?**_

_**Were' m-o-v-i-n-g."**_

_**Ofcoarse Diamond didnt have a problem with moving but why so unexpected?**_

_**Why now?**_

_**How?**_

_**"Well....can i know **why **were' moving?" she said cautiously.**_

_**Her father barely looked at her as he said-**_

_**"Because i got a new job where we are going and ive wanted to move for a long time now."**_

_' Ah ofcoarse. A new job as a fire fighter' **She thought.**_

_**"Got a problem with that?"**_

_**Her father said.**_

_**Now her fathers face was looking at her and challenging her.**_

_**Diaomnd wanted badly to say**_

_**'**Actually yeah i do, cause incase you havent noticed, i live here too and i should know these things asshole.'_

_**Instead Diamond said through clenched teeth-**_

_**"No ofcoarse not. May i ask **where **we are moving to?"**_

_**Her father stood up and began to leave the kitchen, probobly to watch t.v.**_

_**Diamond thought that he wouldnt tell her so she began to go to her room.**_

_**Just as she was closing her door, She heard her father say-**_

_**"La push"**_

_**It was only a whisper but she heard it.**_

_**She slid down her door and pressed her back to it as she thought of her future in "La push". **_

_**"**Hey maybe ill get out of this hellhole**" she thought but immediatly dismissed the thought.**_

_**That would never happen.**_

_**Diaomand Torres knew only One thing.**_

_**That **good feeling **was back and for some reason, it was pulling her toward "La push".**_

_**"**__La push__**" she thought with a smile.**_

_**She had a **__very good feeling._


	4. La Push'

_**'La Push'**_

_**Diaomand Torres couldnt help but let her tears fall as she packed her many belongings.**_

_**The only thing Diaomnd liked in her life was her posessions.**_

_**Her father surprisingly wasnt idiotic enough to not work. He still did and as a firefighter. **_

_**'**__he saves life's everyday, but he just has to ruin mine' __**she thought.**_

_**Even though he immediatly went to a bar and got drunk after he worked.**_

_**Well her father earned enough money to support her and with that, Diaomnd took advantage and bought the most expensive things she could. **_

_**Diaomand, on the outside was bitter and always seemed to do the wrong things when it came to her father.**_

_**But Diaomand knew that All precious Diaomnd's cracked every now and then.**_

_**She didnt know how much longer it would take for her to crack.**_

_**She finished packing with that strange **__good feeling __**still in the pit of her stomach.**_

_**How the hell could she have a good feeling about moving?' she thought.**_

_**'Whatever' she thought.**_

_**"Its probobly that something bad is going to happen" she concluded outloud.**_

_**But something told her that it was something good.**_

_**She ignored that feeling.**_

_**She turned off her crystal night lamp and Drifted to sleep.**_

_**For some strange reason, Diaomand dreamt of wolves that night.'**_

_*********************************************_

_**To say La Push was green was a massive understatement, Diaomand thought as she passed billions and billions of pure nature.**_

_**Diaomand had sat on the backseat of her fathers car, she didnt want to be anywhere close to him. It was a **__very__** long drive after all.**_

_**Momentarily she looked out her window and was so shocked she almsot did a double-take.**_

_**Silver. A horse-sized silver something.**_

_**She blinked.**_

_**Once. Twice. **_

_**'**__probobly just my imagination'__** she thought with a shake of her head, but couldnt shake the feeling that it wasnt.**_

_**For a moment she felt a **__pull._

_**A **__tug __** towards that silver something but she quickly shook her head frantically as if the feeling would go away.**_

_**The car suddenly lurched to a stop and Dioamond was thrown across the other side of the door. There was a sharp pain in her ankle.**_

_**'**__great'__** she thought bitterly.**_

_**Her father shot out of the car and began carrying his suitcases into the big brown-bricked house. He didnt even look back at Diaomand to see if he had injured her or not.**_

_**"Fucking retarted ass" she kept on saying as she limped out of the car and got her suitcases out of the trunk. **_

_**She continued to limp into her new home and with great difficulty carried her bags to the only other room available.**_

_**She kicked the door open with her good foot, walked in and inspected it.**_

_**'**well im not surprised'** she thought.**_

_**The room was plain and small.**_

_**Her father always got the best for him and left the basic 'leftovers' for his daughter.**_

_**Diaomand sighed as she thought of the many decorations she would have to make.**_

_**She placed her bags in the tight corner of her new bedroom and quickly put a bandage over her annkle. It wasnt that bad, just a sprain.**_

_**'**Ive had worse pain'** she thought and shuddered at the memories of her cruel father doing things to Diaomand, that would have made anyone cry to no end.**_

_**Diaomand had bruises, cuts, scabs, scars. Everything you could think of. Ofcoarse her father wanst stupid enough to make her injuries noticeable, so he did them in her womanly parts and Dioamand could and would never forget that.**_

_**What Diaomand didnt know was that she was truly beautiful in any shape or form.**_

_**She looked outside her now, middle sized window and saw that it was beginning to get dark in her new home, La Push.**_

_**She made her bed, feeling numb and immediatly was out like a light with.**_

_**Her last thought being a flash of sliver.**_

_*********************************************_

_**Diaomand woke up and decided to explore La Push.**_

_**She went down to the kitchen and noticed how big it was.**_

_**"Even the kitchen is bigger than my room" she scoffed under her breath.**_

_**She found a note sticked to the fridge as she was getting some milk for her cereal.**_

_'Gone for work. Dont expect me home anytime soon.'_

_Steven._

_**Diaomand threw the note over her shoulder and didnt give a flying crap of where her father went. He didnt even sign 'Dad' in the note.**_

_**'**well thats how worthless i am to him'** she thought.**_

_**She finshed with her breakfast and shut the house door behind her, nothing on her mind but La Push.**_

_********************************************_

_**2 hours.**_

_**Two hours, Dioamand had been enjoying La Push and didnt find one thing that wasnt green.**_

_**She chuckled at the thought as she sat down to rest on the warm sand of La Push Beach.**_

_**She layed down with her hands behind her head and listened to the beautiful ocean waves make their song. **_

_**She was there, on the beach, humming to herself peacefully when she got this weird feeling to abrubtly turn around.**_

_**She slowly began to stand up to her full height and could feel a shadow behind her.**_

_**She swallowed thickly.**_

_**As if in slow motion, Diaomand swiftly began turning her head and her emerald eyes went to the persons bare feet,Just by the size of his feet Diaomand knew it was a male.**_

_**Still as if in slow motion her eyes swept up his black low-cut jeans, to his shirtless and very muscular chest and finally to the strangers eyes.**_

_**Time Stopped.**_

_**The world dissapeared.**_

_**And Dioamand Torres's heart began giving wild beats non-stop.**_

_**The stranger stared at Diaomand with a look of awe, adoration, determination, curiosity, want, **__need,__** and pure Love.**_

_**Diaomand was, to say the least,**_

_**dazed, confused but shockingly felt a **__need __**for this stranger too.**_

_**And so she did the only thing she could think of at a moment like that.**_

_**Diaomand Torres dropped to the ground with a quiet **__thud__** and fainted.**_


	5. Passion With Paul

Diaomand could vaguely feel warm fingers tracing over her features very delicately, as if they pressed to hard she might shatter at any moment. She tried to open her eyes but found that she couldnt.

she could feel the sand of La Push beach on her back so she knew that she was laying down.

She tried to remember what had happened and could only remember seeing a pair of stunning liquid brown eyes and then fainting.

"So beautiful....An angel" she heard someone suddenly whisper _**very**_ close to her face.

Diaomand's eyes shot open in alarm and she found herself face to face with those same breathtaking liquid brown eyes that held immense concern, surprise,need, and still Love.

Diaomand felt a pull to this man as if they were magnets, meant to be together. He was currently holding her gentle face with both of his gigantic hands and looking at her in such a way that Diaomand felt he could see into her soul.

There was a **deep**__conection.

The stranger and Diaomand stared at each other wordlessly.

She was trapped by his eyes-no his soul.

Suddenly they were leaning in together. At the same time. Dioamnd ignored the reminder in the back corner of her mind, telling her to back away, that this was a stranger.

But still she found herself leaning more and _**more**_ into this amazing stranger.

She couldn't stop.

She didn't want to.

She just **couldn't. **

The strangers eyes closed and Diaomnd could see his face was a mixture of excitement and longing.

Theyre noses touched.

Diaomand found herself closing her eyes too.

Theyre breathing ceased together.

Theyre lips touched,

And all hell broke lose.

The kiss was soft, gentle, careful but then when the starnger saw that Diaomand was actually responding by wrapping her arms around him, he suddenly grew fierce and demanding.

'**Oh fuck yes. I could do this all day. Mmm….so good' **Diaomand thought.

The starngers lips were soft and warm. They were absolutely **ravaging** her.

And Dioamnd **loved it.**

The man was holding onto Diaomand as if his life depended on it. As if he had wanted this moment since that first time they had made eye contact.

Diomand wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed her hands up his shoulders to his silky hair. She tugged it roughly which earned a good ol' loud moan in return.

Suddenly The starnger placed his big hands on Diaomands butt and lifted her so now he was officialy standing with her hooked onto him. Diaomand could feel his crotch press against her womany part. She couldn't help but groan.

'**Oh yes…..'** she thought vaguely.

Diaomand didn't give a flipping fucking shit if this was a stranger that she didn't even know the name of. Besides she had always been a straight-forward kinda girl. She decided she just didn't care.

The strangers hands roamed her body, one hand yanking her hair roughly back with force but still amazingly gentle. The other hand, creaping up her shirt. She still didn't care.

The strangers lips left hers momentarily, which gave Diomand time to breathe.

That still didn't stop him, he continued now to suck down her neck.

"Oh **fuck….**" She moaned outloud.

"Your voice…..like an angel"

The stranger murmered while still teasing Her by sucking now down her collorbone.

Diaomand loved his voice. It was like silk mixed with yet **more** of a rough edge.

Again Dioamand **loved it.**

Soon Diaomand's hands explored his tond body. He had the most drool-worthy abs and pecks.

His fingers grew closer to Diomands strapless shirt and she didn't stop him. She could see from his face his frustration as he began undoing the ribbon holding it together.

Diomand almost laughed, but she couldn't because in the next second his hot already swollen-lips were pressed against her red lips and his tounge was battleing hers. Diaomnd felt herself move but it wasn't her.

She opened one eye and looked to see that the stranger was carrying her into the forest, under a secluded tree.

When they finally arrived he gently pulled her down, him on top of her. She placed her hands under his shirt and swiftly pulled it off, exposing his beautiful-ness to the world.

Diaomands mind was blank with pleasure and intensity. She knew not even a mind-reader could understand what she was feeling.

_**Riiiiip.**_

Dioamand pushed her face back to see what the 'ripping noise' was, which caused the man's face to land on her cheek. Still he continused planting a hot slobbery trail up and down her neck.

Diaomand looked down at herself and saw that the starnger had indeed gotten too frustreated apparently and had ripped her beloved shirt in two whole pieces.

She giggled and looked into the strangers eyes which looked very pleased at himself as he too watched Dioamnds shirt on the ground completely destroyed.

"You wild** dog"** she whispered huskily in his ear.

She was pleased when he closed his eyes and shivered.

Dioamnds eyes followed down to the man's jeans, her eyes went up to his, asking for permission.

His eyes were practically blazing as he wordlessly nodded.

Diaomands hand went down slowly to his zipper.

**She started pulling it down……**

And then…..Reality just **HAD **to kick in.

"Paul! Paul! Dude, Paul fucking Walker, where the hell are you?!" came a scream only about a couple feet away from the topless couple. They both froze.

A man with shaggy black hair that looked **very **much like the man Diaomand had on top of her appeared out of a bush. He looked around and Finally his eyes landed on the stranger.

" Oh Paul ive been looking all-" his words were frozen as his eyes registered Diaomand.

The only thing that Diaomand could process at that moment was-

'**Ok…so…..his name's Paul**'.

The man near the bush started backing away when he saw their position.

"Uh..well…sorry to interupt-"

He started saying but 'Paul' suddenly got up off Dioamand and stalked very slowly toward the man.

"I swear to god Jared when I get my hands on you….." Paul said deathly calm.

'Jared' looked to say the least scared shitless. He quickly looked behind him and ran for his life through the forest.

Paul stayed there in his place, taking deep breaths as if trying to control himself.

Suddenly Diaomnds mind went into overdrive, as if a switch had just been turned.

'**what the hell?! Was I just about to have sex with a total starnger?! Oh my god….oh my god…..he couldve raped me anyways……damn it! Damn it! Damn it!' **her mind kept repeating.

She looked around her, grabbed her tattered shirt and wrapped it around herself.

"I have to go" she said as she began to walk away.

Paul suddenly whipped his head to her as if he had forgotten she was there.

"Wait!" he called after her.

He took Diaomands wrist in his hand and turned her to him.

Theyre eyes connected once again and she was trapped.

"Whats your name?" he asked softly.

"Diaomand Torres" she whispered.

Paul smiled goofily and cupped her cheek.

"Diaomand….my angel" he murmered.

Dioamand shook her head and pulled away from him.

"I- I have to go" she said and ran for dear life.

She ran because she was scared, angry at herself for not having self-control, and desperate for a way to clear her mind.

As she was coming close to the beach, Diaomand looked back once where Paul had stood.

He was gone.

She looked forward again, ignoring the faint tug in her heart telling her to go after him, to be in close proximity with him.

She couldn't help but hope and wonder when she would ever see Paul Walker again.

'**Soon'** her heart told her strongly.

**Very soon**


	6. Her First School Day

'Paul Walker'.

'Paul Walker'.

'Paul _**friken **_Walker' -Her mind chanted.

Diaomand shot out of bed and screamed out of frustration.

"God Damn it! Why cant i get him out of my head?!" she cried.

She was on the verge of going mad.

There was this...this....

undeniable pain, pull, and cry of plea for him in her heart and mind. She had ran straight to her house, never looking back again, after the incedent with Paul and had spent almost four hours **trying** and **failing** to get him out of her soul.

Not just **him** in particular but.....His hands roaming her, His intoxicating scent, His mouthwatering body, And for the love of god, she just **couldnt **forget the feeling of his big, manly, throbbing-

Diaomand shook her head quickly.

She would not think of that. Well...she would try.

Diaomand sighed and flopped back on her bed. Her father was still at work or somewhere getting wasted so she had time to herself.

She turned her head towards her window and saw that it was getting late. Tomorrow Diaomand would begin to attend La Push High School.

She was excited yet nervous, it was kind of normal with her being the new girl and all but still, she didn't know what awaited her. She had a feeling that this time things were going to change.

She didn't know that Paul would be there.

She didn't know that her life was changing.

She didn't know that in the distance a long painful howl of agony was heard.

* * *

Diaomands eyes fluttered at the sound of her alarm clock.

She yawned and stretched, getting ready for her new school day. She stumbled out of bed and made her way towards the hallway bathroom.

When she was done she wrapped herself in a tiny towel and exited the bathroom.

As she made her way to her room, Diaomands father emerged from his room and caught sight of her.

He arched one eyebrow at the sight of her beautiful body damp, her hair wet and her barely there towel covering her hour-glass figure.

Dioamand stayed locked in place, trying to cover herself as much as possible.

'_**not today .not today. not today.'**_ her mind chanted.

Her father stepped closer to her, put his hands on her hips and whispered in her ear-

'Tempting me are you?' he said.

With one swift movement his index finger moved to the corner of the towel, keeping it together, he let it slip.

The towel fell to the ground.

Dioamand gulped and looked over his shoulder blankly at the wall as her father stared up and down her naked body.

"Boy are you quite a sight…." he said, his voice thick with lust.

Dioamand just held still and didn't utter a single word.

Suddenly her back slammed against the wall she had been staring at and her father had her leg over his shoulder as he unzipped his jeans. He roughly seized her big round breast and massaged it as he thrust deep within her core making moans and groans that made Diaomand want to throw up.

She just turned her head as he abused her already beaten up body. She closed her eyes so the tears wouldn't come out as his filthy cum came inside her.

Finally he let her go, sighed in satisfaction, and gave Diaomand one final slap on the butt before he walked out of the house door to his job.

Diaomand slid down the wall slowly as she sobbed while holding her still naked and bruised body. All excitement about going to a new school had vanished now that her day was ruined, only leaving her with depressing thoughts. Ten minutes later she finally found the strength to crawl back to her room slowly and painfully. When she did she used her bed to pull herself upright and turned her head to her body-length mirror.

Her body looked like it went through war.

There was a red long scratch from her collarbone to her left shoulder. Her breasts were forming purple bruises around them along with most of her body and she was bleeding from the lower waist down.

Her eyes were tormented and bloodshot from crying as she looked at herself in the mirror. She shook her head and turned sadly away from her reflection. She didn't want to see how much of a disaster and how pathetic she was.

Diaomand cleaned herself up and managed to get on a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt with a collar that kept hidden her new scar.

Like a mechanical robot, she made her way downstairs and grabbed a yogurt before exiting the house and on her way to La Push High School.

* * *

When Diaomand arrived at the school she just **had** to do a double-take. The school looked like a home. It was surely no bigger than maybe 2 buildings.

As she walked toward the main office her eyes looked upon several students laughing and enjoying their time with friends.

Diaomand was envious of their simple and carefree lives.

'_**I bet they didn't get raped by their father this morning'**_ she thought sadly with a frown.

She sighed and kept her head down as she glided down the halls and corridors of La push high school.

Diaomand never noticed how much attention she received due to her looks…. As she walked to her destination with her head down she didn't notice the many people that admired her from afar.

She didn't notice a lot of things. She always wrapped herself in a bubble where she thought she was an ugly, pathetic, worthless little girl.

She was completely wrong. She was a precious Diaomand that needed to be treasured greatly.

Diaomand finally arrived at the main office and collected her schedule quickly. She looked down upon it and went to where she thought her first class was.

It was fairly easy considering the size of the school and the fact that every classroom was attached to another one. Just before she was about to enter her classroom, a girl about Diaomands age stood infront of her with a big smile.

"Hey im Melanie and you are" she asked with her hand outstretched.

Diaomand shook her hand and said-

"Hello, im Diaomand.

Im new here" she said with a small smile.

Melanie was very small and short with long black-brown hair and small black-brown eyes.

She seemed nice enough and well, Diaomand couldn't deny that she would like friends.

"Oh well, is this your class?" Melanie asked pointing behind her.

Dioamand nodded.

Melanie smiled and said in her childish voice- "Oh ok, well if you want you can sit with my friends and I at lunch ok?"

Diaomand felt relieved that atleast someone had offered her a chance and so she smiled a big genuine smile and said-

"Ofcoarse thank you. I would appreciate it."

And with that Melanie waved one last time and ran down the hall to her class. Diaomand felt better already, she had her spirit lifted momentarily. Diaomand faced her classroom door, took a deep breath, and entered her it.

All heads snapped towards Diaomand and she just held her head high as she approached her teacher. The teacher was an old gray-haired man with a slight gut and piercing cold blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm new here." She said with an encouraging smile as she handed him her note. He just nodded and pointed to where she was to sit.

Diaomand rolled her eyes and muttered lowly 'cockhead' as she passed him.

Apparently not low enough because the class erupted into giggles and 'Mr. martinez' shot a cold glare at her to which she just smiled sweetly and replied-

"Sorry, slipped out".

With that she spun on her heal and sat gracefully on her seat. As the teacher began with the boring lesson Diaomand looked at her surroundings and found that already half of class was asleep and the others were simply pretending to do work by drawing in their journals.

Diaomand let a slow smirk appear on her ruby lips as she thought of the different possibilities to enlighten the class.

Just as she was about to make a smart comment to the teacher, the classroom door swung open and Dioamand stood up slightly to look at who had interrupted her fun time.

Diaomands heart lurched and then started again as she looked at the figure. Her jaw dropped and her already wide green eyes, got even wider.

As if feeling someone watching him, Paul Walker turned his head in annoyance towards Diaomand until he saw her and his expression turned from sour to sweet in seconds. His jaw was also dropped and by now the entire class had silenced down to watch the two of them have a stare down.

"Angel…you…" he whispered. His eyes were glazed over with emotions such as relief, affection, and love.

Diaomand felt as if she was about to throw up and she felt dizzy.

"You…." She uttered.

And with that her eyes rolled back into her head and Diaomand Torres fainted.

Again.


	7. Authors Note Not Boring Kissing

Hello my fellow readers.

On my profile is a video that i found and that i just HAD to post to add to my story, its all about Paul and Dioamand Kissing, ofcoarse the characters arent the same so just pretend its them. Also some of the scenes in this video are for future chapters of them showing their love so really its also a sneak peak.

This is basically a little preview of whats coming and a distraction while i write the next chapter. xD

Enjoy and remember, keep an eye out ;)

-Yalina


	8. Stuck In A Paul Situation

Chapter 7.

_Warmth...hot... It's hot in here... _

My mind swirled with thoughts, all asking the same questions. _Where am I? What happened? _

As my senses became more acute, I noticed three things. First, I was laying down on something soft. Second, my right hand was burning. Something was covering my right hand and the heat of it spread throughout my entire body, instantly making me incredibly hot. And Third, I could hear a voice. A _loud_ voice.

"I swear if she has a fucking concussion then I will sue the damn school for having shitty tiled floors!"

_Ugh..._ I wanted to tell the voice to shut the fuck up because they were causing the pounding in the back of my skull to increase. I also noticed the voice was very close to me.

"Excuse me, but I will not tolerate your language young boy and as I have told you for the past half hour, she will be _fine."_

"Why don't you just leave? Obviously you can't do anything"

The voice sounded annoyed. Soon I heard footsteps and figured the other person had in fact left.

"Stupid nurse..." I heard the voice close to me mutter. The person started to gently massage my right hand and I felt a pair of lips kiss my fingertips.

So I was in the clinic? Why? I tried to go through everything that had happened today...

Suddenly, like a light had been switched on, everything came back to me in a flood of memories. _Paul...he was in my school. _With that realization, I bolted upright and made a dash to my left where there was the exit. Before I could take two steps, my vision blurred and I felt myself falling. An arm shot out and gripped my waist, pulling me upright, and also pushed my back into a wide chest tightly so I had no chance to escape.

"And where the _hell_ do you think you're going?"

_Shit. Don't look back. Don't look back. _

I could feel his breathing. It was right on my neck. My weak spot. I almost outright moaned. _Shiiiiiiiiiit. _Suddenly a memory engulfed me.

_**His hands were everywhere once again. My chest, My legs, and everywhere in between.**_

_**"Yeah? You like that spot eh? The neck?" **_

_**I didnt dare speak. With him, it was revolting. No, i did not like it.**_

_**His thrusts became harder, rougher. His kisses became agressive until the spot he was sucking my neck was surely to have bled a little. **_

_**I turned my head to the side, trying to forget of the situation I was in but all i saw was his face above mine, sweaty and disgusting. His eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure as he came inside of me.**_

_**I closed my eyes. I hated him. I loathed him and prayed to God that he would be sent to rot in the bottemless pit of hell forever. And, one day, I would be the one to send him there.**_

"Diaomand! Diaomand! Answer me!"

I came out of the horrible flashback to find Paul shaking me desperately, his eyes searching mine frantically.

"Are you okay? What happened there for a moment? You completely blanked out and started shaking!"

His arms were still around me and before I could get another flashback, I quickly pried myself off him and ran for the door. My breathing had bordered to hyperventalating and I knew that if i didnt get out of there fast, I was going to have a panick attack. Paul, with his scorching skin and smooth voice, was too much at the moment for me to handle.

Unfortunately, he had already caught on to my movements, and before I had taken one step, his arms were tight around me again and this time he pulled me to him urgently, our faces only three inches apart. His eyebrows were scrunched together, his eyes held different emotions. Frustration. Anger. Desperation. Love.

The last one scared me to the core more than anything.

"Please, just tell me what's wrong. Please, im begging you. I can't take seeing you like this. _Please_, just tell me and ill kill whatever motherfucker is clearly making you react this way. I can help... just... please."

His voice sounded miserable and had a tinge of sorrow to it, his voice cracking at the end. His hand brushed against my cheek, wiping something away. A tear. I hadn't even realized i was crying. This was getting worse by the minute, and I needed to get out of here fast. His eyes went to my cheek, and they closed as if he was in actual pain just seeing me crying. My heart jolted just seeing that expression and for some reason, I had the urge to kiss his pain away.

The predicament that I was in was definitely getting worse. I struggled in his arms and gulped when his eyes opened again and his arms tightened even more. Too close. Proximity way too close for comfort. I shut my eyes and tried to force the memories out of my head.

"Please Paul, just let me go." My voice was wobbling, on the verge of sobbing.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you" I couldnt see his eyes but he had spoken with determination. There was only one way to get out of here before I broke down. He had already seen too much of me anyway.

My eyes opened and I stared at him directly, my right hand going to his face and my left to hold his neck. His eyes widened as I leaned forward, my breath on his lips. I pressed my mouth to his. He was shocked for a moment, his lips not moving at all. Then I pulled at his bottom lip and he growled, angling his face so he could kiss me fiercely. Just as I expected, his arms around me relaxed slightly. Jackpot. He had taken the bait.

I allowed myself to enjoy the sensation for a bit, wondering exactly when or if I would ever get to do this again. It was amazing how I almost forgot of the purpose for the kiss in the first place. With one final battle of tounges and hair pulling, I detangled myself from him and this time made a successful exit.

I looked back before the door closed and saw Paul standing there, his arms hanging in the air where he had held me, eyes half closed, lips still parted, and the goofiest smile on his face which quickly turned into a scowl when he noticed I was no longer in his precense. He looked towards the door just as it shut and probably only got a glimpse of my behind as I ran.

The last thing I heard before the school doors shut behind me was Paul yelling,

"See you soon, Diaomand Torres."

The weird part was that secretly, I was looking forward to seeing him soon too.

I am so sorry i did not update till now. Truth is, i had already started the chapter but my laptop was being a stupid and kept getting broken or anything for the past months and _now_ is when i got it back. Anyway's hope you enjoyed, leave me some feedback, and thank you for reading this if you even are.

-Yalina J


End file.
